Overhead loads take many forms. Commonly such loads comprise drywall panels are often considered to be synonymous with sheetrock panels, the terminology may also be applied to panels made of wood or plywood, sheet metal, and other manufactured panels used in building construction. The installation of such drywall panels in overhead locations, such as in ceilings, presents some difficult problems because the panels are large in size and oftentimes heavy in weight. For instance, sheetrock panels may be ten feet long by four feet wide, or larger, and one-half inch in thickness, or thicker.
It has been common practice with some tradesmen to lift the panel approximately into place and then by using their heads to support the panel in its proper location, they will nail the panel into an overhead joist so as to secure it. Quite obviously, this technique is difficult to employ and does present hazardous safety problems, particularly inasmuch as such workmen oftentimes need to stand on scaffolding.